


Do you want me to stop?

by Cry_Me_a_River_or_Two



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: F/F, You've been warned, this is gonna be just smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24932851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cry_Me_a_River_or_Two/pseuds/Cry_Me_a_River_or_Two
Summary: ¯\_(ツ)_/¯
Relationships: Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Comments: 20
Kudos: 169





	1. Chapter 1

I rise up from where I’m lying next to her and move on top. Scylla’s hands shoot up to my hips and her eyes widen, but not in surprise. What is it? Expectation?

“I’m glad we met, Scyl,” I tell her. She recognizes which statement I am hereby revoking and her face beams. I can see her trying to put her smirk back on over the genuine happiness that stretches her cheeks into a smile.

“Thought you might be.”

The touch of her hands is light, barely there, careful. It’s like she is scared to touch me. She has been like this since yesterday, watching her steps, threading carefully, choosing her words.

Understandable.

“I’m glad you asked me out,” she adds, “again.”

“Baby steps, right?”

“Right.”

What baby steps? If I turn my brain off, I’d probably be ready to jump off a cliff with her. No salva or anything. The magnetism that draws me to Scylla ignores her past, ignores _our_ past, and sees only her, at this moment, on the bed below me, in her grey army T-shirt and black underwear. So, my brain _must_ stay on and keep control, at least for a while longer.

I lower my head down until I can feel the warmth of her breath on my lips, and hear the way she catches her breath in expectation.

Our kiss is slow and innocent, or at least as innocent as anything between us can be. I linger, breathing her in, feeling a hunger starting to rise up my chest.

She smirks. “Missed me?”

“Unfortunately.”

“But I was sleeping right next to you all night.”

I roll my eyes and head for her lips again. This time it may be slow but there is not a hint of innocent. Scylla’s mouth opens for me and it quickly becomes unrecognizable which tongue belongs to whom. She tastes the kind of sweet that makes your hair raise at its ends, the kind of sweet that is addictive.

Time stretches and bends, and I lose track of the reality around me. And the more we kiss, the more I need her, and the less time I can bear to spend not glued to her. In fact, my head starts getting dizzy, maybe from the breathlessness, maybe from the intoxication. Either way, I think I might faint.

So I move away from her lips and put my mouth on her neck below the ear, and as I suck on her skin, I feel Scylla’s fists clench around my T-shirt.

“Rae,” my name escapes her mouth so softly, it’s almost a moan. I melt. “Not that I’m complaining, but-“

If I keep going, I will leave a mark. And for some reason I really want to.

“Raelle wait.” I stop and pull back. Scylla’s eyes are darting across my face, and I can tell she’s trying to read me. I know what she will find on my face – the hunger.

She goes through a rollercoaster of facial expressions until she settles on scrunched eyebrows and eyes piercing into mine. “I thought we agreed to take this slowly?”

“Yeah.”

“Baby steps?”

“Yeah.”

“It was… your idea?”

“Yeah.”

“So then?”

Who put her on this Earth and made her this beautiful? And this torturous?

“Then what?”

Gorgeous laughter and a shake of her head.

“I want us to work. And I told you last night, if you think taking it slow would help, I’m on board.” She lifts her head and kisses my cheek. Her lips are warm when she presses them onto mine a second later. “I don’t want us to rush in and have you regret it.”

The only thing I’ll be regretting is not taking her right there and then. The thought is so brazen that I try to swat it away right as it arrives.

I grin at her, feigning confusion. “Well we are taking it slow, aren’t we?”

When her only response is a cocked eyebrow, I go down to her clavicle and drag my tongue as painfully slowly as I can back to my spot below her ear. “See? Slow,” I whisper.

“If we’re taking baby steps you need to stop.”

“Why?”

“You know why.”

I do.

“I have no idea.”

Suddenly her hands wiggle their way from my hips to my cheeks and she’s bringing my face up. Not gonna lie, I’m enjoying her frustration.

“Because this _does things to me._ ”

I am in love with the way her eyelids flutter. I am in love with the way she pleads with her gaze. I am in love with the way her fingers cradle my face. I am in love with the way that she makes me love her, despite everything. I am in love the way her skin burns under my fingers when I sneak a hand under her T-shirt.

“What kind of things?” I ask as I sit up.

 _She_ is watching me splay my hands on her abdomen, letting my thumbs sneak into the waistband of her underwear.

 _I_ am watching the rising of her chest as she inhales sharply and presses her lips together.

“Fine, if you won’t tell me, I’ll check for myself.”

I have to get up to plant myself between Scylla’s legs, and I feel her yielding as she spreads them apart to let me. I drag my nails along her inner thighs, pushing them further apart, and again stop at the edge. I’m not sure who is more eager for me to proceed, her or myself?

I run a palm across her lightly, and I can feel her warmth through the fabric.

“Tease,” she says.

“Excuse me?”

I do it again just to see her eyes flutter.

“I called you a tease.”

I lean down and start a trail of open-mouthed kisses along the same path my nails traced. I can feel her wetness and scent. Fuck. All of a sudden, I become aware of my own flooded situation going on.

“Raelle, come on.”

I slide up until I’m face to face with her again, and press my hand flat on her center. Yep, definitely soaked.

Her mouth opens at the contact.

“Do you want me to stop?” I ask her softly, even though I know the answer.

“No.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Okay,”

I slip my hand in Scylla’s underwear and I am greeted, oh _how_ I am greeted. I slide along the entire slippery length of her, gently, smoothly, twice, thrice, spreading the mess all over her as she hypnotizes me with her labored breathing and head thrown back.

“Someone’s ready.” I intend for it to sound playful, but my voice comes out ragged and a full octave lower - like an animal’s. How appropriate.

I start running slow slick circles around her clit, and Scylla arches her back, pushing up from the bed into my hand. Her neck is stretched out and exposed in the most tempting way so I dig my teeth into it.

“Fuck!” she practically roars.

What more of an approval could a girl get?

“Harder.”

I grin against her neck. “You think I can get _any_ friction with this hot wet chaos down there?”

I withdraw my hand and it’s like she immediately aches for it, glaring at me, wanting.

I look at my fingers and how glossy they are, how shamelessly drenched. I turn my eyes to Scylla’s as I bring my fingers to my mouth, starting to lick them clean as slowly and suggestively as I can manage, not breaking eye contact. What it does to Scylla I can only infer from how wide her pupils are. But me – I feel sparks going off like firecrackers in the back of my brain at the familiar taste.

How do you describe something so wickedly bittersweet? So agonizingly invigorating?

Suddenly, all I want is to sink in and feast on her.

I get up and I pull her underwear off with one quick move, and Scylla takes her T-shirt off. I feast my eyes on the sight in front of me as she lies on my bed propped on her elbows with her eyes on me, her legs wide open, porcelain skin glowing in the morning sunlight.

So I do sink in. My mouth on Scylla. Scylla on my tongue. My nails in her thighs.

I tease with my tongue at her entrance, then run it slowly upwards to her clit.

Apparently, Scylla is no longer scared to touch me - I conclude this when she digs her hands in my hair and pushes my head down. We’re past the teasing, then?

I suck on her greedily, her fingers starting fires on my scalp. I throw a quick glance to check on her and see her eyes fixated on me, her mouth half-open, messy hair – _fucking gorgeous,_ a deity really. A fierce, utterly unearthly being squirming at the way my poor mortal tongue flicks on her clit.

I pick up my pace. Scylla pushes harder on my head, throwing her head back with a heart-piercing moan. It almost makes me short-circuit, and I suddenly feel myself pulsing in my underwear. She is getting closer – I can sense it in how her squirms become more pronounced and erratic, in how her breath hitches and fists close harder in my hair.

I remove my hand from where its grabbing onto her leg and move to push two fingers inside of Scylla. She _screams._ Her thighs press together, closing around my head, but despite them I can still hear the _Yes! Yes! Yes!_ echoing from every wall.

It’s almost poetic, the rhythm of my tongue and fingers, and her hips pressing into me, _again_ , and _again_ , and _again_ , and she twists, and _again_ , and she squirms, and _again_ , and she moans another _Yes! Yes!_ I press my mouth harder – if that’s even possible with how hard she already has me held.

It’s a symphony coming to its crescendo when I curl my fingers inside of Scylla, and she stills with her back arched up and her warm velvety walls clenching around my fingers, falling off the edge of her orgasm with a loud “ _Fuuuuuckkk_ ”.

I let her ride it out, both metaphorically and literally; she grinds against my face as she’s coming down.

Then, her thighs let loose and fall to my sides, and she collapses back on the bed, her grip loosening, trying to catch her breath.

I kiss my way up her torso, leaving wet traces of Scylla on her own skin. When I reach her face – her unbelievably stunning face, did I ever mention? – she looks enveloped in bliss. And it warms my heart to know it’s here, with me, that she finds it.

I start peppering kisses, kisses that are quiet little expressions of my astonishment and awe and emotions - first her jaw, then her cheek, her temple, her forehead, her eyelids… and then Scylla looks at me. The bliss, the affection, the trademark Scylla smirk, the post-orgasmic weariness, all wrapped into one look.

“Hey.” she barely mumbles.

“Hey.”

She tugs at my clothes with a weary hand.

“Shh wait, enjoy it.” I say, taking it away from the fabric and wrap my own hand around it.

My head settles below her clavicle when I lay down next to her, and I throw a leg over hers. There’s something about intertwined limbs that puts a cherry on top of the intimacy cake. The shadows on Scylla’s chest rise and fall as her breathing evens out. In the slow thuds of her blood pumping under my ear I feel our heartbeats sync. It’s oddly peaceful in my head. Before I know it, I drift away with her.

I am warm. Too warm. And my heartbeat is too fast for someone who doesn’t know their name or what day of the week it is. With my eyes still closed I realize where the warmth is coming from – Scylla is no longer under me, but her breath is on my neck.

Her kisses are short, yet oh so effective in making me want more of them.

My second realization is the location of Scylla’s thigh between my own, moving. And me aching with want underneath her. My arms fly to the small of her back, pressing her closer to me.

“Hey babe,” she greets me between kisses. “Awake?”

“Yes ma’am, am now.”

That steals a chuckle from her.

Her teeth graze my earlobe and I can swear my organs rearrange when she whispers.

“Good girl.”


	3. Chapter 3

Scylla kisses me, pushing her tongue in my mouth like it is her territory and she is claiming it. I salivate at our sloppy open-mouthed kisses, at the little sounds that our lips and tongues make as they slide against each other. It’s liquid fire.

All the while she keeps grinding her thigh into me, moving up and down above me in a slow but steady rhythm. I hear a deep groan and only later realize it’s mine.

“These are in the way, aren’t they?” she forms it like a question, but the tone couldn’t be more commanding. Before I can answer she sits up, taking me with her, pulling my T-shirt over my head, and launching it somewhere behind her. My underwear quickly ends up near it. Scylla comes back down, but instead of her thigh I feel her hand between my legs.

I gasp.

She shuts me up with her mouth on mine. Her fingers are taking revenge with the slow movements that mirror my own teasing earlier. I am _so_ soaked it’s a miracle I’m not dehydrated yet.

That’s when I feel her bring her wet fingers up to my nipple, and her tongue down to the other one. It’s a perfect mixture of soft mingled with just the right tugs and bites and pinches. With every second I need her more, and my impatience has a mind of its own.

“Get inside me, Scylla.”

The vibrations of her soft laugh add another dose of tantalizing to the workings of her mouth.

“Bold of you to assume you’re calling the shots now, Collar.”

Who is this on top of me and what did she do to the Scylla that was too afraid to kiss me first yesterday?

“But hey, maybe if you ask nicely.”

I have zero energy to stubbornly fight her.

“Please?”

“Please what?”

My eyes would roll if they weren’t already at the back of my head, lost in sensations.

“Please get inside me.”

She immediately slides a finger in me and takes it out just as quickly. I move to complain but as soon as I open my mouth I feel two fingers sliding in effortlessly, curling for a moment, then disappearing swiftly. Scylla is smirking, but the smirk doesn’t fool me - the thirst is tattooed on her own face and in the way her tongue is just slightly protruding from her open mouth as she’s watching me. I don’t have to say anything because I know my face does it for me.

She slides three fingers inside me. The stretch is _delightfully_ filling. My body is moving of its own accord, arching at the touch, the top of my head hitting the headboard. If that hurt I’d have no idea. My body is focused on the pumping that Scylla has started.

“You okay?”

“Yeah.”

“Got a little excited?” she teases between thrusts.

“Dammit Scylla.”

She quirks an eyebrow and I feel her pause. She presses her thumb onto my clit and starts running circles with it. I have no idea what is happening to my body or how it moves because all my senses have zoomed into what she’s doing to me.

Scylla speeds up her thumb, and she picks up the thrusting inside me again, and both create an overload of sensations, and I just want more, and more and _more!_

I think I’ve forgotten my own name, but I remember hers because I hear myself moan it out.

“Scylla!”

_Scylla._

More.

More of Scylla.

More of Scylla inside me and on me and more of Scylla’s tongue on my neck.

More and faster and harder.

“Fuck!” I cry out. I am _so_ close.

“I _am_ , babe,” she says into my ear. Her voice is quiet but raspy. “I _am_ fucking you.”

My insides twirl at this. She thrusts harder. I might just explode. _So_ fucking close.

“You like it?” She’s smirking. _Of course_ she’s smirking. “You like it when I’m fucking you?”

And what a redundant question with how besides myself I am, but I am so glad she asked it, with exactly that tone, and in exactly the way that made my guts twist again. I’m sure she’s having a blast knowing I am crumbling in her hands.

Thrust. Thrust. Thrust.

 _So fucking close_.

“More, Scylla!” Another moan that I don’t voluntarily do. She heeds and fucks me harder. I’m feeling myself climb even higher and I don’t even know how that’s possible.

 _So._ _Close_.

“More, huh?”

That’s when she presses her thigh to the back of her own hand and pushes into me and onto me with the force that makes every nerve ending she’s touching detonate.

I’m feeling the fire of it push me off the edge and I’m coming. I’m coming hard and it’s so freeing. Fireworks explode behind my closed eyes. My body feels flooded with fire whose taste I feel with every nerve I own.

Holy fucking crap, how is this possible? How can a person feel so many sensations so intensely, have electrical storms course through every inch of their body, and survive? How is this real? How am I alive and in this moment right now? And what did I do to deserve this?

When the feeling dissipates I become aware of my hands slowly letting loose the bedsheets I was apparently clutching, of Scylla gently taking her fingers out of me, of the sticky mess, of the sweat covering me, of a pair of the sweetest lips in existence placing a soft kiss at the edge of my mouth, and of the warmth of a body cuddling into my side.

I open my eyes and turn to Scylla, expecting the triumphant smirk and the eyes full of smugness and satisfaction. I find neither. Her face is almost pleading. Her eyes are soft and so is her smile.

“I missed this,” she says, cradling my cheek with her hand.

I don’t know if the words or the gesture warm me more.

She lifts up and my eyes instinctively close, waiting for her lips to touch mine.

Instead, I feel them on my forehead. They break me in tiny pieces and put me back together in one short moment.

“I missed _you_ ,” she adds, and brings her head down so our foreheads touch.

It’s beyond intimate.

It’s beyond loving.

It’s a nest, a cradle, a safe place.

It-

A drop falls on my cheek.

I look up, finding Scylla’s watery eyes, and my heart stops for a second.

“Don’t, love.” I bring a hand up to her face, running my thumb under her eye. “I’m here now.”

And there’s no place I’d rather be.


End file.
